


Lows and Highs of the Countdown

by blueberry



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Katekyou Hitman Reborn! Kink Meme, M/M, Overstimulation, Ten Year Bazooka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry/pseuds/blueberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those times when the Ten Year Bazooka drops you straight on top of a naked best friend. (TYL!Yamamoto/Tsuna.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lows and Highs of the Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> [Request:](http://khrmeme.livejournal.com/520.html?thread=487944#t487944) TYL!Yamamoto molesting Tsuna. You can involve more characters if you want, like TYL!Gokudera, but a) Tsuna is the only non-TYL character and b) MINIMAL or even better, NO ANGST. Alternative TYL or EIGHT YEARS LATER or however you want it, the basic premise is:
> 
> Tsuna, TYL!Yamamoto, and possibly other TYL!characters are having sex. Sex which involves Yamamoto (and any others involved) molesting Tsuna in a fun, sexy way.
> 
>  
> 
> These are the longest five minutes since Dragonball Z...

  
"Oops."

That was the first thing Yamamoto of ten years later said. He was _naked_ , Tsuna was in his lap, and his hand was on Tsuna's butt. And that was what he said.

Tsuna would have freaked out, but that got him to drop his head and groan instead.

Yamamoto stopped blinking foolishly and said, "Ten Year Bazooka, huh?"

"Yeah," Tsuna said, relieved in part of himself that the older Yamamoto had realised that Lambo's weapon wasn't a toy. Then he whined, "Your _hand_..."

There were a few hurried moments of movement, with Tsuna diving to the opposite end of the bed and trying desperately not to see all that skin centimetres away from him, and Yamamoto yanking the bed sheets over himself. "If you have a pin, I could do a toga," he offered with a lopsided grin, and Tsuna laughed at the stupid joke, borderline hysterical.

"This is the future?! But - but - girls! Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna shook his head and shut his eyes.

"Now, now, don't get excited," said Yamamoto, putting an arm around his shoulders - but he was _naked_! Tsuna jumped to his feet. He looked wildly around the room. There were clothes on the floor, including underwear. He could imagine himself in a pair of boxers just like those when he was ten years older. "Is my future self naked ten years ago?!" Tsuna yelled.

Yamamoto burst out laughing. "You're going to be so embarrassed when you come back! Where were you when the bazooka went off?"

"I was in my room. At least it was only Lambo and I-Pin in there - GEEHH. Lambo's going to tell everyone about this! I-Pin's going to blow up! What on earth was the future me thinking?"

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto said, and Tsuna felt arms going around him, pulling him to sit down. "Breathe!"

"But you're naked!" Tsuna wailed.

"I've got the sheet on," Yamamoto said. "Anyway, there's no need to get so freaked out. I like to think I'm pretty good-looking."

That got Tsuna to take a deep breath so he could yell, "That's not the point!"

"You need to get used to the idea," said Yamamoto, gently pulling his hands out of his hair. "I'll help."

"How can I get used to this?" He was so aggravated that he dared to look at the man sitting so close beside him. Yamamoto was looking back at him, and there was something about it that made Tsuna's stomach lurch. He opened his mouth to protest - but what could he say? Nothing was happening. He hadn't looked at Yamamoto properly since arriving, and now he wondered where the scar on Yamamoto's chin had come from.

It stretched a little as Yamamoto smiled. "Like this," he said. He put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder - and then slid it to the centre of his chest and pushed him down. Yamamoto's closeness became different: not comfortable like it normally was, and though it wasn't threatening either it made Tsuna's heartbeat go into overdrive.

"Don't look like that," Yamamoto said, looming over him and looking almost hurt. "I wish you wouldn't make that kind of face."

"What are you doing?!"

"I have to convince you _right now_ it's not a bad idea to get together with me," he said cheerfully. "It's a good future. I promise."

His hand felt huge as it slid up underneath Tsuna's shirt, spanning from above his hipbone to halfway up his ribs. Huge and hot and strong, steady. " _Yamamoto_ ," Tsuna said, other words vanishing in shock.

"Yeah. It's still me. You know I'd never hurt you, right?"

"But - but--" Tsuna bit his lip hard and wanted to stay scared, but Yamamoto looked at him in a way that was inexpressibly fond. The hand slid up to nipples that were already hard and tingling, and tugged and squeezed at them so that Tsuna squirmed.

He watched a grin spread over Yamamoto's face, and then he ducked down and pushed up Tsuna's shirt with his hand and nose and sucked at his nipples, one after the other. Tsuna yelled with each suck and then lay there, panting for breath and feeling himself get hard.

"So little time," Yamamoto sighed. Tsuna looked up at a clattering sound from the head of the bed - Yamamoto was feeling around for something on the bedside table. He saw him grab a tube of what might be ointment, and then Yamamoto began to unbutton Tsuna's shorts. "What!" Tsuna said out of reflex, and Yamamoto laughed.

"It'll feel good." He looked so familiar with that reassuring smile; almost exactly like the young Yamamoto.

He stroked Tsuna through his underwear, once, and Tsuna found he couldn't say anything against that feeling. Especially not when Yamamoto was looking at him like that. Yamamoto's knuckles stroked his length again. Tsuna really couldn't look away from him. "Where'd that scar come from?" he asked, feeling inane but worried by the one out-of-place thing on Yamamoto's face.

"Doesn't matter," Yamamoto said. "There's not much time left!" He held Tsuna to his chest and fell back so that Tsuna was on top of him. "Get those shorts down, huh?" said Yamamoto, fiddling with that tube. After a moment's hesitance, Tsuna did as he was asked, and Yamamoto smiled at him like that again.

"It'll feel a little weird," he said as Tsuna tugged at his shorts, but even that wasn't too worrying as air touched his half-hard cock. He ought to be embarrassed, but Yamamoto was already naked, and he obviously wanted this. Probably - probably he was even used to seeing Tsuna naked. The thought had become sort of freeing. "Mind if I get the sheet out the way?" Yamamoto asked; he shook his head, and then he was settling against the soft skin of Yamamoto's belly, moaning. His face burned with a blush, but Yamamoto grinned at him. 

"A minute left, maybe..." Yamamoto said. "Let me do this, okay?" His hand rested on Tsuna's butt, cold and slippery from the stuff in the tube, and then moved to the top of the crease between them. Tsuna shivered violently. The hand moved down, _between_ his thighs, but it fired his nerves instead of making him nervous. "Lie down." Yamamoto's other hand pressed against his shoulder blades as gently as the suggestion, and Tsuna moved until he lay with his cheek pressed to Yamamoto's shoulder and clenching his fists in the sheets.

"Don't worry. It's okay," Yamamoto murmured in a deep voice that Tsuna suddenly realised was gorgeous, sending a shock right down to his cock just as a finger slid _into_ him. Tsuna screamed, short and sharp.

"You have to relax," Yamamoto said. "There's not much time, and it'll be better once you relax."

Tsuna gave up. It was weird, and he'd never imagined anything like this happening to him - but it was still Yamamoto, and he said that it was all right.

He sprawled on top of Yamamoto with his legs on either side, one dangling off the narrow bed, and rubbed his cock against Yamamoto in shallow thrusts. He couldn't move much as he weathered the feeling of Yamamoto's long, thick fingers working their way into him quickly, just this side of hurting - but it was still okay, so new and intense, the odd edges of the sensation soothed away by Yamamoto's other hand stroking down his spine. Then Yamamoto's fingertips began to press something that made Tsuna gasp, making his toes numb and his cock hard and his stomach tighten with each touch.

Yamamoto's voice was a constant, reassuring rumble under him. "I know it feels good. It'll feel good later, too, ten years later - you'll tell me you love it.  ....  Don't worry, I won't stop.  ....  I can't go harder. I don't want to hurt you. Isn't it good enough like this?  ....  Oh yeah? That good? I'm glad."

Yamamoto's chest was wet where his mouth rested, and Tsuna realised that he'd been speaking; everything Yamamoto said was a reply to him. He couldn't think enough to listen to his own words. He let go of the sheets and clamped his hands on to Yamamoto's shoulders, using his body as an anchor. A sigh rocked him up and down on Yamamoto's chest.

"Love you," Yamamoto said. "Don't forget that, okay? I think time's about up."

Tsuna looked up, horrified at the thought - he saw golden-brown eyes and a pleased smile, and then there was smoke.

In his own time again, he was pitching to the floor, and he bit his tongue as he hit. "OWW!!" He dragged his legs off a chair to curl up on the floor. Pulling his legs up made weird twinges in his thighs, and he gasped. If only he could have stayed back there, just one more minute ... Tsuna wrapped a hand around his cock and jerked off hard, imagining that solid warmth and those fingers inside him as the tightness in his belly flooded out.

When he regained his breath he put his clothes in order, and sat up and looked around. His future self must have been sitting on the chair, and Tsuna hadn't transitioned well into that position since he had been lying down when he came back. And his duvet was gone! His future self had probably wrapped it around himself, which meant he wasn't too perverted when he was older, but it did leave some explaining to do to his mother. Tsuna sighed - and then sighed again, deeply, realising how strangely tired he felt. But ... kind of in a good way...

Before he had to think about it too much, he stood. The chair was by the window, so just for something to keep his mind occupied, he went to see what the ten-years-older Tsuna had been looking at.

The kids, Gokudera, and Yamamoto, running around the yard. Gokudera saw his head by the window and waved. Gokudera's mouth moved: _Tenth!_

He watched as Yamamoto turned to the window, rearranging Lambo more comfortably on his head. He smiled up at Tsuna - maybe the same smile as always; but now there was something newly familiar in it. Something worth waiting for.


End file.
